To see the World in a Grain of Sand
by NeonMcQueen
Summary: Vivienne and Milena are two very unique women but that both have something in common, they don't same to fit in this cookie cuter world. Together they free lance for the highest bidder; this comes with draw backs. Not all bidders need things done for the right reasons. This puts them on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar and in the sites of the one and only Alexander Pirece. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

To see the World in a Grain of Sand

/

AN: Hey there everyone no I don't own anything Marvel, so far the only things I own are Vivienne, Rachel, Doctor Peteron, James and Ellie. R&R. Thanks everyone.

AN: This will build up to Winter Solider.

/

Vivienne and Milena are two very unique women but that both have something in common, they don't same to fit in this cookie cuter world. Together they free lance for the highest bidder; this comes with draw backs. Not all bidders need things done for the right reasons. This putts them on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar and in the sites of the one and only Alexander Pirece. R&R.

/

To see a World in a Grain of Sand

And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,

Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand

And Eternity in an hour.

A Robin Redbreast in a Cage

Puts all Heaven in a Rage.

A dove house fill'd with doves and pigeons

Shudders Hell thro' all its regions.

A Dog starv'd at his Master's Gate

Predicts the ruin of the State.

A Horse misus'd upon the Road

Calls to Heaven for Human blood.

Each outcry of the hunted Hare

A fiber from the Brain does tear.

He who shall train the Horse to War

Shall never pass the Polar Bar.

The Beggar's Dog and Widow's Cat,

Feed them and thou wilt grow fat.

The Gnat that sings his Summer song

Poison gets from Slander's tongue.

The poison of the Snake and Newt

Is the sweat of Envy's Foot.

A truth that's told with bad intent

Beats all the Lies you can invent.

It is right it should be so;

Man was made for Joy and Woe;

And when this we rightly know

Thro' the World we safely go.

Every Night and every Morn

Some to Misery are Born.

Every Morn and every Night

Some are Born to sweet delight.

Some are Born to sweet delight,

Some are Born to Endless Night.

William Blake

/

Muskingum County, Ohio

October 13, 1988

Scream's rippled around the halls unlike anything they have ever heard; waves of pain that rose, peaked, and fell. It seemed to have been going on for hours, men and women rushed down the hall to the source. The doctor on hand that afternoon, followed pushing passed the orderly's, there lay a dark haired woman bonded to the bed. She was the source of the screams more or less. There for all to see was her round stomach, it was swollen in size - her entire body was slightly swollen - this was the cause of her screaming the baby was coming. The doctor looked at one of the orderly's, "Get an ambulance her now." He ordered.

With that the orderly rushed out running to the nearest phone calling 911. The doctor made his way into the room, turning back the orderly's were still congested in the doorway and hall. "Everyone back to work." He tried to yell over the screaming women. One by one the orderly's left till there was only two left and the doctor. The tall blond haired doctor looked at the dark haired women as she laid there screaming, "Get me a gurney." The two orderly's look reluctant to go, "One of you go and get me a gurney." The smaller of the two rushed out; the blond haired doctor moved to un-strap her, the orderly followed the doctors' moves on the other side of the bed.

The small orderly rolled the gurney in the bigger orderly was standing at the foot of the bed with the doctor at the head. The blond haired doctor grabbed two fists full of the sheet, eyes locked with the orderly, "On 3." The bigger orderly grabbed two fists full of the sheet and gave the doctor a sharp nod with that the doctor called out, "3." The two of them raised the women off the bed and onto the gurney. The doctor pushed the gurney out the door and down the hall the two orderly's on either side of the rolling bed.

The blond doctor navigated down the hall, turning left of the front door - the orderly that called 911 held the door open - pushing through the door the ambulance pulled up. Soon the EMT's opened the back rolling there gurney out, soon they too raised the still screaming women. One of the EMT's asked the doctor, "How long has she has been screaming?" as they were still working to get everything done.

"Just about 20 minutes." The blond doctor responded. The EMT's were working fast moving with precision; looking at the dark haired women once more another wave of intense pain shot through her causing her to scream once more.

"What's her name?" the other EMT asked the doctor.

Looking down at the chart that he took from the room, opening it, "Names Rachel Heming. Psychosis; Delusions and Parana." The blond doctor told the EMT's as they strapped her in pushing the gurney back into the ambulance. "I'm coming with you." Looking back at the orderly's, "Call Doctor Shaw and get him to come in." And with that the blond Doctor was in the back of the bus; the doors closed.

"What's your name Doctor?" asked the EMT in the back looking at the blond doctor.

"Doctor Will Paterson." Said the blond doctor. The dark brown haired woman's voice was getting raspy and dull for all her screaming she had done, not that it stopped her screaming her lungs out.

The ride went by quick as they soon pulled in front of the hospital, the bus doors opened with the doctor and the EMT getting out with the rolling bed. They were soon met by two doctors and a few nurses with that they whisked Rachel and her unborn baby away in the hospital leaving be hide Doctor Paterson. The doctor made his way inside to the nurse's stanchion, "May I use your phone? It's for a patient that was just wheeled in." He looked at the nurse sitting down.

"Sure, just make it quick." She said before taking some papers and walking away.

Doctor Paterson moved the phone form be hide the counter to the top ledge - opening the file - the only number on it was the number of Rachel's God Father, a mister Alexander Pierce. Dialling the number giving with two rings the phone was answered. "Yes, hello. This is Doctor Paterson from Brynmore Psychiatric Facility... Yes, she's fine, I'm calling you from the Hospital Rachel's in labor... Yes of course I'll let them know... See you soon." The Doctor was off the phone.

It seemed like it was forever till the doctor came out to see Doctor Paterson; Paterson was out of his chair meting the Doctor half way, "Is everything ok?" asked Paterson.

"The mother is fine, the baby on the other hand... she's breech and on top of that she also has the umbilical cord round her neck." Looking Doctor Paterson in the eyes, "She's getting prepped for an emergency caesarean; is her family on their way?"

"Yes, they should be here within the next few hours." Replied Paterson, with that said the Doctor moved back through the door he came out of. The waiting game was on.

There laying on the bed being cut open was Rachel - unable to feel the pain due to the painkillers - was unable to see what was going on due to the mesh screen. She could sense fluid whooshing out through the opening; feeling the surgeon's assistant pressing on to her belly helping in the birth of her baby. The breached baby was born bottom-first the obstetrician lifting the baby out. The cord was unwrapped not a sound could be hard for the baby girl; the room was still as the Doctor rubbed the baby trying to get the baby to take a breath, move or make a nose.

The older nurse was holding Rachel's hand and her breath; Rachel pulled the nurse's hand, causing the women to look at her. Rachel's green eyes showing fear and worry, she tried to speak, but her voice was hoarse. The nurse leaned in when Rachel's whisper washed over her, "Don't let them take my baby. Please hide her form Hydra, save her." The nurse's eye's showed confusion just then a wail was heard, the baby girl would make it. The baby girl was wrapped up in a blanket and placed with Rachel with one look at the baby and back to the nurse, Rachel knew what she needed to do.

Once Rachel was fixed up and moved to her room, she knew she had very little time before he come for the baby. She cradled the baby in her arms as she slowly moved into the hall looking and hoping. The older nurse turned the corning see Rachel moving in the halls. Walking to Rachel, "Ma'am... Ma'am." She whispered to the dark haired women. Rachel looked back to the nurse and paused as the nurse walked to her, "I'll help you." The nurse told her, "The 107th will never forget."

Rachel gave a small smile to the nurse looking down at her baby girl kissing her red hair, "You'll never know just how much I love baby girl. Be safe." Handing the baby over to the nurse, she walked back into her hospital room and cried.

The older nurse walked down the hall and turned into a hospital room, crying could be hard as the door opened. There on the floor were a husband and wife huddled - they looked up to see the nurse holding the red headed baby - the nurse moved over to them. The wife looked to her husband, "This isn't our baby." She whimpered.

"No, but the women how just gave birth to her can't take her." The older nurse said to them, "She'll need to be moved back to Brynmore Psychiatric Facility when she is healed." Looking to the couple, "She'll need love and care, with a strong family to look after Major." Looking at the husband, "There are things in this world that would look to take that from her. Will you look after her?"

The husband and wife looked at one and other, "We will look after the best way we can." Looking back at the nurse, "We will do right raising this little girl, I swear on my grandfather's grave." Once he finished saying what needed to be said the nurse handed over the baby girl to them. They never saw the nurse leave the room, "What will we call her, Ellie?" looking up at his wife.

"We could name her after your godmother." The red headed wife known as Ellie told her husband.

"Margaret?" the brown haired man chuckled, "Oh yeah, she'd love that." The husband looked into his wife's eyes, "What about Vivienne Margaret Phillips? Your mom and my godmother."

Ellie looked deep into his eyes, "Vivienne? Really James, isn't that a little old for her?"

James gave his wife a sweet smile, "No, it's a strong name." Looking down at the baby in her arms, "She'll need to be strong being our baby girl don't you think?"

The red headed women looked down at that baby girl, "She will forward your going to chase all the boy away." Her husband gave a full hearted laugh.

Unknown to the happy couple just down the hall a man marched passed their room on his way to see his goddaughter's new born baby. Pushing the door open there stood the dark haired brunette standing looking out the window hand on her stomach, "Now you'll never have what your next Red Skull." The man moved to where the baby girl lay unmoving with red hair.

"What have you done?" The man raged coming at her, "What do you do to her? She was going to be the head of our next generation!" he growled at Rachel backhanding her across the face, she fell to the floor. "You have outlived your purpose."

Rachel laughed from the floor, "Death would be a nice reprieve from Hydra and you Alexander Pierce." Looking up at the older man before her, "What would you have done raise her as your own, mold her into what you need?" Alexander turned away from her, "I'll see you on the other side Pierce."

The night right there in the hospital, Rachel died with a bullet to her head - untraceable soviet made bullet - the shooter was never found.


	2. Chapter 2

To see the World in a Grain of Sand

AN: Hey there everyone no I don't own anything Marvel, so far the only things I own are Vivienne, Rachel, Doctor Peteron, James, Ellie and any other charters you don't know. R&R. Thanks everyone.

AN: This will build up to Winter Solider.

PS: I would like to thanks Theman for the Guest review; I loved your input and your ideas you will start to see where everything is going in chapter 3.

I would also like to thank justcallmek for following this story.

With this said I hope everyone like chapter 2.

/

"They must never know of her." Spoke an older man to his wife, "She can never know of what she is; what she could become. If for the best Frigga."

The tall brown haired women looked at her white haired husband, "But she would be good for him, they could be happy, truly happy."

"She will be safe on Midgard." Moving passed his wife, setting the baby on the ground he looked to the gatekeeper and with a nod of his head light filled the room and soon the baby was gone.

Moscow, Russia 1991

A couple walked out of an old building, snow crunched under their feet as they walked to the car. The area they were in held many buildings like this one, but most were abandoned. They moved into the car - it was old and on its last legs - it took time to turn the engine over. When it came to life, it sounded like it was wheezing out for help. "We need to leave them Demetri."

"You think I don't know this." Demetri growled low, "There is no way out other the death Sasha." Demetri drove the car down into the maze of empty streets, "There is no sure way out Sasha if we go into hiding they will take look under every rock just to find us." The blond couple sat in silence; Sasha looked out the window, not looking at her lover. "Sasha I'm sorry." Moving his hand over hers, "I love you I am sorry I take my anger out on you..." Smoke filled his vision and soon the car stopped. The blond Russian man growled out in anger, letting out a string of curses as he exited the car.

Sasha let out a sigh and soon she followed getting out of the car back into the very cold dark of night. "Can you fix it?" she asked her tall lover. She received no response, but a grunt, rolling her eyes, she looked around them taking in the area they stopped in. It was much darker than the dimly lit building they left.

Light, a bright light came down from the heavens almost rainbow in color, landing in a broken down building not too far for them. Without thinking Sasha ran off to see what was happening, "Sasha! Sasha what are you doing?!" yelled Demetri as his blond lover ran passed him to the end of what seemed like a rainbow. Just as fast as it came it was gone. "Sasha." Demetri called out making his way into the broken down building, "Sasha, where are you?" he tried once more, his eyes darting around looking for his loved one. A hush caught his attention; moving around the uneven debris trying to get to Sasha safely. There standing in the middle of what you would call a room with no ceiling was Sasha with a bundle in her arms. "Sasha..." the blond woman in question hushed him once more.

Sasha moved to him, the bundle held close to her body trying to keep it warm. Reaching the man she loved with all her heart, she looked up to him, tears falling from her eyes, "Why would someone leave a baby out here Demetri? How could they?" Sasha could not think as to why someone would do that, she would never do this if she could have her own, she would not.

Demetri new Sasha would not want to leave this beautiful blond baby girl out here, that's when it came to him. "This beautiful girl is our answer my love." Sasha eyes held hope, "She is a sign Sasha, to have a new life Sasha, free form Hydra." Kissing Sasha with all his love and passion for her. A giggle caused them to break apart, "We can do this Sasha; you and I with our daughter Milena Malikov." Looked down at their new baby girl, "Our little Mila". Taking her in she already had a full head of hair, ice blond in color, with icy blue eyes looking at them; her eyes looked almost out of this world. "We can do this as a family."

For six years they hid traveling the world hiding for Hydra and anyone affiliated, but time was running out for them they just didn't know it. In Los Angeles, California in a Hotel slept a five and a half year old Milena on the bed she shared with both of her parents. A very loud bang startled little Mila awake, rubbing her right eye as she opened the closed door to the open living room. There on the ground was her mother and father begging for their lives, trying to get the black haired man to let them go. Mila froze, not sure what she was seeing. Two shots were fired and both her parents slumped to the floor.

The icy blond haired little girl ran to her falling parents, "Mama! Papa!" She cried, trying to wake her mother and father. The blond little Mila was getting blood on her hands and her pink dress for father had given to her not the week before. Mila looked up to the dark haired man that still stood there looking at the young girl head tilted to the side ever so slightly. The man not only had black hair, he was also decked out all in black, he covered his mouth and his eyes she would never know who the man is underneath. "What did you do you my mama and papa?" streams of tears ran down her face flowing to the floor. "Who are you?" she yelled, "Why would you do this?"

The black haired man simply said, "I'm the Winder Soldier, they were my mission." And with that the man moved out the broken down door and out into the night. Little Mila would never forget this night, not now, not ever.

Ten hours later; 2,669.1 mi away a phone in Washington, DC rang. A bright red headed girl ran to the phone picking it you on the second ring, "Phillips residence." She sang into the phone.

"Hello, would James Phillips be in?" a deep male voice asked over the phone.

"Lieutenant Colonel James Phillips is in can I ask who's calling?" the bright red headed girl questioned.

The man cleared his throat, causing the eight and a half year old girl to smirk, "This is Detective Greenly from the Los Angeles Police Department."

"Can I put you on hold?" not waiting she did so anyway. Walking away with the cordless phone she skipped through the hall and ended up in her father's office "Dad." Her voice caused the older man to turn and look at her, "There's a Detective Greenly form the Los Angeles Police Department on the phone for you." She handed the phone to her dad.

He took the phone, putting the phone to his ear, "This is Lieutenant Colonel James Phillips... Was there anyone alive..." Her father turned his head to look at his nine year old daughter, "I see thank you for calling." Her father pushed the button ending the call; bring his hands to his face letting out a sigh.

"You ok dad." His daughter asked, breaking the silence in his office.

Looking at his daughter, he gave her a half smile, "Your mom and I need to have a sit down with you."

"Dad," his Daughter started, "is this about not being your daughter?" Her father at her with a shocked face, causing her to give him a smile, "Dad just cause I'm not your daughter by blood doesn't mean you're not my dad." She ran to him and hugged as hard as she could, "I love you daddy no matter what."

"And we love you." Said a woman's voice opening the door to the office, "We will always love you no matter what Vivienne."

James let go of his daughter and made his way to his wife cutting the distance with his long legs, he picked up his wife giving her a big passionate kiss, "Really? My eyes." The husband and wife pulled apart laughing at their daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

To see the World in a Grain of Sand

AN: Hey there everyone no I don't own anything Marvel, so far the only things I own are Vivienne, Rachel, Doctor Peteron, James, Ellie and any other charters you don't know. R&R. Thanks everyone.

AN: This will build up to Winter Solider.

October 14 2010 Unknown Disclosed location

The market was busy this month - being that it was a new location as it was every month; more venders more people to come. In the sea of moving bodies the bright red headed women stood as she moved looking at various merchandise, sometimes stopping to have a closer look at something that has caught her eye, other times just letting her eyes wander over the product. Ringing from her Bluetooth almost stopped her from looking at the twins that caught her eye. "This is Vi." She moved closer to the twins on the table.

"Is that any way to answer your old man?" The powerful voice of her father teased her.

Rolling her eyes at this, "Why hello Brigadier General." Vi teased back, "I hear congratulations are in order." She mooched with her left hand asking how much the twins were to the merchant. A deep breath was let out by her father, "Dad its cool, it's one birthday plus you had your hands full yesterday."

"Your mom told you." She could hear the disappointment in his tone.

"Dad, mom never told me," the merchant raised three finger's then one to her, "grandpa told me." She shook her head and showed the merchant four fingers then two. "Grandpa was very happy to tell me that his son was following in the footsteps of the one and only Colonel Phillips." The tall, dark haired man two tables down looked at her for a brief moment before going back to looking at the item in his left hand.

"Your grandfather, he ah said that?" He sounded so unsure, not having the best relationship with his father.

Vi turned half away from the merchant, "Dad, he loves you, he's proud."

"Hey, red." The merchant called to Vi, without turning to him she held up one finger telling one minute.

"Thanks honey and happy belated birthday." She could tell that he was smiling in his tone.

She smiled to herself, "Thanks dad."

"Red." The merchant was getting louder and more impatient by the minute.

There was silence for a moment over the phone, "Vivienne, where are you?" questioned her father.

"If I told you I would have to kill you dad." She joked with her dad, "Hey, thanks for the bracelet you and mom sent me." Looking at the sliver skull cuff Bracelet that was on her right wrist, "I really love it."

"Vivienne Margaret..." she tuned the rest out when the merchant yelled at her once more.

"Red Skull." She turned so fast that the merchant took a step back seeing the cold dead look in her eyes.

"Dad, I have to call you back." Taking out the Bluetooth for her ear and stepping closer to the table that stood between them, "What did you just call me?" she growled low at him.

"Hey Vi there you are." A husky honeyed voice spoke, coming next to Vi. The merchant looked at the man standing just be hide her. The man stood about 5'10" made of pure muscle; the merchant could tell that this man could do some serious damage in a fight. The man had dark brown hair almost black and deep brown eyes. The man moved his arms around her middle and whispered in her ear one word, "Brock." Before kissing her cheek, looking back at the man on the other side of the table, "Is there a problem?" he raised a brow to the man in challenge.

Before the merchant could get a word out I stepped in, "No, not at all Brock." Still glaring at the merchant, "Just looking over some over price pieces that I was _**hoping**_ to add with my collection," taking a step back into the man known as Brock, "I'll get something else here."

Pushing Brocks hands off of her middle she moved on, away from the men and the twins, "Wait." Called the merchant, Vi stopped and looked back, she saw that Brock was not too far behind her, "Two for Two."

Vi looked at Brock - still acting the part of a couple - with her head tilted ever so slightly to the side taking in the taller man, that is tall to her 5'3" short but curvy frame, "They're top of the line." His husky honeyed voice seemed to wash over her.

Looking back at the merchant she moved back to where she once stood, "Two for two, and I get two boxes of ammo." Picking up the twin pair of guns that lay in front of her, "For calling me Red Skull." Vi smirked at the merchant, behind her was a deep laugh from Brock as he placed his arm over her shoulder. With a nod of the merchant's head the deal was sealed and Vi walked away with a new pair of guns and ammo along with a brand new Modular Sniper Rifle, which she picked up at the market. Once far enough away from the table Vi stopped and looked at Brock, "Thanks for what you did back there." She spoke to him, "But I'm a big girl I think I can take care of myself solider." She patted his muscular defined chest.

Looking down at the smaller women he chuckled, "In that I have no doubt." The glare she was sending him was playful; sending her a half smile on his well-defined face, "Marine." He told her.

Rising a defined brow at him, "Marine." Taking a full look at him, "I see it now." The black T-shirt he was wearing was just the right snugness to show his chest, you could just see the outline of his abs. The khaki cargo pants he wore looked like they were made for him. "Thanks again Brock the Marine." He may be a Marine but everything about him screamed bad but someone took off the warning label.

"It's the good guy thing to do." He said with a low, husky voice, all the honey was gone.

Vi giggled at that, "Good guy?" she looked back into his eyes, "Everything about you screams bad boy, and I doubt you like to finish last." Vi had a smile on her face.

People were moving around them not that either one seemed to care. "You're right, I don't." Brock stepped closer to her, "I hate not getting what I want." Looking down at the bright haired red head, "And I hate losing."

Brock was about to make his move, "Sorry Marine maybe next time." Vi said to him as she backed away. "Bye Marine." And with that she moved back into the crowd not looking back at the Marine that had nothing but determination on his face. The only thing that gave her away was her hair, a bright red as if was bacon to him.

Vivienne moved with the crowd and out of the building. The surrounding area was filled with vacant buildings; Vivienne walked down the street putting her hand in her pocket to take out her phone. There on her phone was a text from an unknown number, 'I do enjoy the chance.' _Oh Brock the Marine you really know how to sweet talk a girl._ Turning down an alley, she looked over her shoulder, seeing no one behind her, she moved on, turning once more down another alley.

As she turned Brock turned down the same alley following her, cutting time in half with this long strides. He turned down the other alley seeing only a dead end with no sign of her anywhere.

New York

Opening her eyes Vivienne looked at her apartment seeing it in disarray. _This is not how I left you._ She moved slowly from her living room with a gun in hand. The first door to her right was her office, there stood a tall blond haired woman looking through all of her papers. Just as she raised her hands aiming the gun at her ice covered her hands. "What the hell."

"You're not supposed to be back till tomorrow." The blond woman turned to look at Vivienne. The ice stopped once it covered her hands and the gun. "What do you know?" she demanded.

Vivienne looked up from her hands to the icy blond haired woman, "I don't know what you're talking about." Backing up away from the woman, "Maybe if you tell me what you would like to know I can fill you in."

The icy blond women raised her hand, "What do you know about The Winter Solider?"

"The what?" Vivienne was not sure what was going on.

"The Winter Solider!" she cried out at Vivienne. "The day you were born was the day Rachel Heming died." She moved closer to Vivienne, "You know your birth mother." The icy women spat at her.

"Rachel Heming may have been my mother," Vivienne phased her hands free, "but whatever she was involved in I want no part of it." Holding up both hands showing that she means no harm. "Whatever she was involved, it fucks with my head from time to time." The blond looked at her unsure of what to say, Vivienne moved over to a bookcase she had in the hall and passed a book to the women. "I see things in my head that I have never seen before; a war that I was never a part of." The blond opened the book looking through it, "I know things that I shouldn't know. There are things that set me off, like words, like Red Skull and Hydra." The blond looked up at Vivienne, "I know I sound crazy and I'm not by-the-way. Whatever they did to her - whoever they are - I won't have any part of it."

Vivienne turned around when the young woman's voice cut thought the air, "I was five and a half when he killed my mother and father right in front of me." The heartbreaking tone in the woman's voice caused her to stop, "When I asked why he did this he told me that they were his mission." Vivienne could hear the tremor in her voice, "His mission was to kill my parents and you're my only living clue to finding this asshole and putting him down." She growled out the end. "So I'm thinking that sooner or later he's going to find you and when he does I'm going to be there. Got it?"

Vivienne let out a sigh, "Fine kid." Turning around to look at the young woman now that she was in the light, "You got a name?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm 18 and the names Milena Malikov." The young women glared at her.

"Look... Icey... I'm not in a good business for you following me wherever I go." The young women stepped to her, "You could get yourself killed in this line of work."

The young women came toe to toe with Vivienne, "When do we start?" she asked as she crossed her arms looking down at the red head.

"Why is everyone so goddamn tall today?" The red head growled at the 5'8" Milena. The young woman was not going to be backing down, her eyes burn with purpose, "Fine, but you need to know that this... job of mine is not one for the faint of heart."

"I understand." Milena said to Vivienne with a nod of her head, "I won't let you down, with that you have my word." Sticking out her arm holding out her hand; locking her icy blue eyes with Vivienne's deep green eyes.

Vivienne placed her hand in Milena's, shaking her hand, she looked around her apartment, "Did you really need to tear open my couch?" seeing the couch stuffing littering the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

To see the World in a Grain of Sand

AN: Hey there everyone no I don't own anything Marvel, so far the only things I own are Vivienne, Rachel, Doctor Peteron, James, Ellie and any other charters you don't know. R&R. Thanks everyone.

AN: This will build up to Winter Solider.

PS: Thank you to NicoleR85 I try to update as much as I can I like to her my Bestie look it over jsut to make sure its call good with everything. Thanks for the R&R.

PSS: Thank You to Theman I don't know if it will be a 30 chapter book I'm kind of just going with the flow. I don't know if they will both be in Age of Ultron like I said I'm going with the flow. As of right now she's looking into things, it may play out that she plays the dark side, or she'll play the light side. Thanks again Theman for the R&R.

/

Looking back at Milena from her couch, brow raised in question. The 5'8" women looked down at her feet, "Sorry about that." She shifted her feet, "I was thinking you worked with him or something along those lines." She said in a small voice, it looked as if she was trying to blend into the wall. "Pulse, I did you a favor."

With a roll of her eyes, Vivienne moved to the only chair that seemed to be untouched and plopped down on it with a sigh, "Look Icy, if we are going to do this you can't do that," moving her hand around the room, "to everywhere we go for a job." Bringing her hand to her head thinking, "I need to see where you could fit in with my operation." Looking at her now melting gun that lay on the floor, "How can you do that? Experiment gone wrong? You don't go green do you, cause I'm not really a fan."

"What?" The icy blond asked, "No, I don't go green. Why would you even ask that?" Mila moved away from the wall, "No, I'm not an experiment gone wrong. I was born this way." Bringing her hand up to show Vivienne her power; layers of ice seemed to cover her skin but she was also able to move her fingers. Soon from her fingers to halfway up her arm was ice. You could see right to the other side; when she made a fist spikes rose from her knuckles. They were like crystals that were several inches in length, one punch from that could do some serious damage. "See that, but all over." Mila told her as she flexed her hand showing the ice move in different spots over her body, like the ever changing tundra.

Vivienne was very impressed with what she could do, "With the right training you could be a powerhouse with that." Taking in her form; her body was an hourglass shape that much Vivienne could see that by the clothes that hugged her body. The black heels - added to her 5'8" - she had on made her legs seem even longer, that just gave her the ultimate bombshell factor. "If you're serious about this, truly serious you're going to need to follow what I say."

"Yes, ma'am." Mila said to her bringing her hand to her head in salute, "Vivi."

Vivienne glared up at the young women, "Don't call me that." She cringed at the name 'Vivi'. Looking around the apartment once - _Guess I'm not getting that deposit back,_ "Looks like we don't really fit into this cookie cutter world huh?"

"Guess not, but it's always better being limited edition." Mila gave Vivi a wide smile.

With a small smile Vivienne spoke, "You can have the spare room I guess. But tomorrow we need to see where your skills are at ok?" Mila nodded her head, not that Vivienne was giving her any choice in the matter, "There anything you won't do before I make a training plan for tomorrow?"

"I won't use guns." Was Mila's only stipulation.

 _Makes sense with what happened to her parents._ Not that Vivienne would voice this. "Done plus I'm more of a gun girl anyway." Looking at her still melting gun, "You think you could free her." Nodded to the gun in question.

All Mila did was look at the gun and the ice and water was gone. Looking back at the sitting women, "Do you really need so many guns?"

Vivienne gave her a wide smile this time standing up, "A girl can never have too many toys." Picking up the fallen gun and placing it back in the duffel bag with its twin.

"Your job," this caused Vivienne to turn and look and the young woman once more, "you don't kill people do you?"

Vivienne was hoping this was not going to come up for a few weeks. Looking into the icy eyes of Mila, "Look, do I kill people for money, yes and no." Before Mila said a word Vivienne cut in, "Yes I kill people when the occasions calls for it. What I mean is if it's me or them, I will always pick me before them." Trying to explain to Mila, "See what I do is freelance; I do job's that others don't want to do from fear of death or injury." Moving to the wall she pushed her hand through the wall, and back out again. "See I don't have that fear being in the field, because when I'm out there I turn this on, it's just me out there being shot at. They shoot at me and it goes right through me, most of them, they think I'm some kind of ghost with me going through walls and blinking around them." Vivienne took a step closer to the young woman, "Not everyone I work for needed things done for the right reasons, Mila. The people I kill and or steal from are not good people." Vivienne could see the struggle behind her eyes, "Look, I know it's not really moral but it's really the only thing I'm good at."

Mila finally broke her silence, "You say that is the only thing your good at then why not go into the military?"

"See, that's a really good question with a really easy answer." Vivienne gave the icy blond a big smile, "I don't take orders, I give them."

Mila looked at Vivienne as she started to clean up the apartment. The 5'3" woman was proportional for being short in size, with curves that fit her well. Broad shoulders, a short but not too tiny waist, and slim lower leg; Mila's hourglass figure was a near-perfect shoulder-hip ratio with a defined - narrow - waist. Soon the two of them worked to clean up the apartment, "I'm sorry about all this." Mila said to Vivi as she cleaned up the stuffing off the floor, "But I really did you a favor with that ugly couch."

"It came with the apartment." Vivienne called from the other room, "Just to let you know," she walked out of the office, "there was a deposit on the apartment. That I will never get back."

Mila blinked up at the older woman from where she sat on the floor, "Then I did them a favor." she flat out said. Vivienne threw her hands up in the air, "I mean it really dated the room. Like that ugly rug, I mean really." Speaking about the dark gray and blue rug under her feet. When Vivienne never said anything, "That's not there rug is it."

"No, that was a gift." Vivienne said to her. Mila gave her a sheepish smile, "It is an ugly rug, isn't it." Soon both women were chatting about different things and laughing about the things they said. Vivienne's phone pinged letting her now she got a text message. Both girls looked at the phone that sat on the floor; Vivienne picked up the phone and rolled her eyes at the number on the screen.

"Boyfriend?" Mila tossed out there seeing how the women's eyes lit up.

Vivienne looked up from her phone, "Oh no he wishes, pulse we just met like," looking at the clock on the wall, "five hours ago." Moving the phone in her hand, "Met him when I was shopping." Nodding her head to the bag on the floor, "He was trying to be the 'good' guy."

"Oh no." Mila moved for the phone, "He's a bad guy; you're the girl in every movie that always goes for the 'bad boy' type, but really, he's a really bad _BAD_ guy." Looking into Vivienne's eyes, "Look, I may have broken into your apartment and made a mess of everything," she paused with concern written on her face, "but you're the first person that I can be myself and not have to shy away from doing anything that may get me caught." Taking a deep breath, "So please don't be Dylan Sanders, for Charlie's Angels, she always falls for the bad guy."

"Oh my god." Was all Vivienne could say before breaking out in laughter, soon Mila joined in. Once they both caught their breath Vivienne spoke once more, "Okay, first thing in the morning, cardio and then we can work on your fighting. Does that sound like a plan?" Again, not really giving her time to say anything, "0500."

"I hate you so much right now." Mila told her flat out as she gave Vivienne the Russian evil eye.

"Oh, I know." Was all Vivienne sang to the young woman as she almost danced out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

To see the World in a Grain of Sand

AN: Hey there everyone no I don't own anything Marvel, so far the only things I own are Vivienne, Rachel, Doctor Peteron, James, Ellie and any other charters you don't know. R&R. Thanks everyone.

AN: This will build up to Winter Solider.

PS: Thanks to NicoleR85 for R&R. We will see more for Agent Rumlow to come, so far I'm up to Chapter 8 working on 9 it's slow going because my friend is looking them over before they go up.

PSS: I would also like to thank justcallmek, bunny-chan66, NicoleR85, MissSweetApple28, GVCatullus, ALotOfNerdyThings for the fallow and or favorite.

And I hope you all like this Chapter enjoy.

August 17 2011

"Haiti is a Caribbean country that shares the island of Hispaniola with the Dominican Republic to its east, estimated 10.6 million people." Vivienne spoke through the mic, as she looked through the scope of her Modular Sniper Rifle or MSR for short, "The current defense force for Haiti is the Haitian National Police - a highly trained SWAT team - and works alongside the Haitian Coast Guard."

"And you're telling me this way Phantom?" Asked Mila as she moved silently in the dense woods.

As Phantom laid on the groaned, on a hill not too far away from an old rundown building; looking through the scope looking around the area, "The men I see around the building, are nothing like the Haitian National Police they're in a league of their own." Vivienne looked at all the men that were there, "There's five outside." Seeing them in all black, "They look like they could be ex-military or even free-lance. But not kidnapers." She looked up from the scope and made the call, "This is no longer a code white, as of now it's a code grey. Vapor use force to make your way in." She curled backwards on the ground till she was out of sight.

"With pleasure." Vivienne could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. With that said the woman disappeared, almost right out of thin air. She walked around in the dense woods trying not to disturb anything as she walked around.

"I'll take the top, if you could take the bottom four that would be great Vaper." Vivienne knew full well that Mila AKA Vapor could take care of herself. It may have only been ten months, but the young woman learned everything quick, first time showing her something she remembered it. Vivienne would have to say Mila could be up there with the world-class fighters in martial arts and techniques. They were able to get her ice power to turn on in 0.6 seconds just as fast as a car going 0-60; the ice power could become her armor that covered her whole body. As they worked on her power, they found out that she could control water thanks to the pipes bursting four months into her staying at Vivienne's apartment. Vivienne helped her get control over it; helping her out in any way a sister could help.

Vapor moved closer to one of the men dressed all in black military gear. This man in particular held one handgun on his right side - a high capacity pistol - telling her that this man was right handed, he also had knifes placed in various places on him. In his hands a US patent issued Krag - Jorgensen rifle capable of firing five shots before reloading - he was a long range shot - she needed to take him out fast and quietly. Icing her body, she moved with impossible speed, bringing her right arm around his neck, then her left hand over his mouth and nose. She applied pressure to both his mouth, nose and throat, cutting off his air supply. The man tried clawing at her hands, when that did not work he tried using his elbow hitting her in her stomach; the man became cold and soon limp in her arms. One down, three to go.

Vivienne blinked up to the top floor - the walkway more like - coming up behind the man on the left. She took one step and stepped into his body. To the man she stepped into it would feel like an out of body experience, he would see and know what was happening but would be unable to stop it from happening. Vivienne turned in her 'puppet' body looking at the other man about ten feet away. Running at the man her 'puppet' kicked the man right over the railing onto the ground below. The 'puppet' followed suit, jumping over the railing, landing next to the man. As the man was on his knees trying to get up her 'puppet' clenched a fist pulling his arm back, he launched if forward, putting all if his weight behind it sending the man flying backwards.

"Barnett what the hell are you doing?" The 'puppet' Vivienne was using walked over to the man kicking him in the stomach sending him up in the air and back to the ground. Vivienne's 'puppet' walked over the man lying on the ground looking down at his right hand side was a stun gun. Taking it out, he placed his finger on the trigger pulling it back. Vivienne stepped back out of his body, kicking him forward. She ran at the man from behind blinking just above the man kicking him in his head knocking him unconscious.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see Mila is handling her own - her entire body was made of ice - she was letting them hit her. Her ice was as hard as steel; she moved her body with poise, elegance and grace - much like the body of a dancer - and with one round house kick they were all down. Vivienne rolled her eyes looking at the young woman. "You know one day they will get stuck like that." Mila teased Vivienne.

Looking at the front door of the rundown building, "You ready?" Vivienne asked Mila walking towards the rusted front doors. _This was too easy._ She turned to look around the forest waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You're thinking it, aren't you?" Mila spoke lowly, seeing the look on Vivienne's face, "You did! For once can you just let it go! Every time you think it or say it, it goes south."

"Just keep your guard up." Vivienne ordered, walking closer to the doors, taking out her two twin hand guns. Nodding her head Mila kicked the door open making her way in the first - body still in ice - Vivienne walked in after closing the door behind them. Mila stopped just a little ways into the open warehouse, seeing three men standing in the middle. There in the middle of the three men was a 6'2" man wearing an eye patch over his left eye along with a black leather duster. Vivienne looked at the man standing there and froze, "You have got to be fucking me!" Looking at the man standing to the right, "Brock, the bad boy Marine, works for... sorry what is it again?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." The man in the middle told them.

Tilting her head to the side Mila spoke first, "So S.H.I.E.L.D." Looking at the man with a blank face.

"Right, that." Vivienne looked at the man in the middle, "Look the last guy that I talked to about this I told him I'm not a team player." Moving forward coming next to Mila.

"I must have missed the message." Moving out of the middle of the room, "Finding you is hard Phantom when you're alone, but it was brought to my attention that you have a new player helping you." Looking at Mila, "Vapor is it." The women never moved, "You see I'm putting a team together, and we could use people with your... skill set."

Both women looked to one another, "Yeah, no, not feeling that, sorry." Phantom told the man, "Look, we both know you know my name." The red head told the man, not even looking at the man known as Brock, "So let's cut to the chance here."

The man looked at Brock than back to the bright red headed woman, "Your right Miss Phillips, the last time we found you was last year."

"Right, and about six months before that when I was in the field." Vivienne told the dark skinned man, "In the time it's been I have been looking into the death of my biological mother." Stepping even closer to the man, "I found out that my birth mother was in a place called Brynmore Psychiatric Facility and that a nurse accidentally mixed up myself and the Phillips baby after birth." Looking the taller man in the eye, "But what Vapor found out about the 'Facility' is that S.H.I.E.L.D. owns some of it and pays some of the bills." Coming toe-to-toe with the older man, "So why would I work with you..."

"Fury, Nick Fury." The man told her not backing down, "What was her name?" he said in an even tone.

"Rachel Heming." Was all Vivienne said to the man, "Look, we are happy where we are." Looking back over her shoulder to Mila who nodded her head once, "Look, we are working on a side job, looking into something's." She said in a low voice, "Look into my mother and you'll see that something is very wrong." With that said she turned and walked back to Vapor. "This is as much of a group I can work with. Auf Wiedersehen; goodbye and till next time Nick Fury." Locking arms with the iced women, "This will not be the last time we meet Nick Fury, with that I have no doubt." And with that they were both gone as if they were never there.

New York City Vivienne and Mila's apartment

Blinking into their apartment Mila thawed herself out, "Was that the right move to make Vivi?" the icy blond asked the redhead.

"With everything we found it was the best play." Vivienne said as she was taking off her tactical gear, "The Winter Soldier's hits go back years - all starting in Russia - but the only thing that's even out of place is my birth mothers death." Sitting down on the couch, "And with your theory - no matter how far-fetched it is - is all we got on this."

Mila kneeled down in front of the older women, "It may be far-fetched, but it's the only one that makes any sense Vivienne." Looking at the book on the coffee table, "Don't do this to yourself, if I am right you're not him, got it?" Picking up the WWII history book and putting it in the garbage.

Undisclosed location

A graying red headed man was sitting at his desk in his office when his phone vibrated. Picking up his phone there was a series of number and letters, decrypting the message he saw three words that he was sure he would never see.

 **RED SKULL LIVES.**

Along with that there was a picture of a bright red headed woman.

Bringing his cup of water to his mouth, he whispered, "Hail Hydra."


	6. Chapter 6

To see the World in a Gairn of Sand

AN: Hey there everyone no I don't own anything Marvel, so far the only things I own are Vivienne, Rachel, Doctor Peteron, James, Ellie and any other charters you don't know. R&R. Thanks everyone.

AN: This will build up to Winter Solider.

PS: Thanks to NiccoleR85 for her review. It means a lot to me.

PSS: I would like to thank all of the reviews, followers and favorites. I would also like to offer anyone how would like to have a character in this story just PM or put it in the reviews. Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter.

May 1st 2012

Nights can be mysterious for those who walk in the darkness, but for those who sleep it comes to a whole different level. There are those who have a dreamless sleep, others who dream the night away and there are those who are haunted by their pasted. For Vivienne that's not the case, it's that voice, it was chilling to hear, and the flashes that would come with it; they haunted her.

 _She was driving a car - she has never seen one like it - dressed in what seemed like a black military suit. A tank could be seen pulling back away from the now broken front of the building, driving to the right hand side of the tank she stopped the car. She stepped out of the car on the left hand side and walked to the opening of the building. Walking to the top of the fallen building she stopped and looked in._

 _"Open it!" was yelled from within the building, "Quickly, before he..." The soldier that was in charge stopped yelling when he saw her in the mouth of the opening of the building. The four soldiers that were standing around the coven moved out of the way as she walked down._

 _"It has taken me a long time to find this place." This was not her voice, that was the voice of a man, and he held authority with these men, "You should be commended." Stopping at the man who still lay on the floor." Help him up." A soldier picked him up, having the man now up he moved on, "I think that you are a man with great vision. And, in this way, we are much alike."_

 _"I am nothing like you." The older man spat at him._

 _"No, of course, but what others see as superstition you and I know to be a science." The man's voice carried around even if it was low._

 _"What you seek is just a legend." The old man told him._

 _Looking over at the coffin, "Then why make such an effort to conceal it?" walking over to the coffin he took off his hat and handed it over to a soldier to his right. He stopped in front of the coffin and looked at it, placing his two hands on the top and with a little force the top flew off and onto the ground. Looking in the coffin there was an old decayed body, holding what looked to be a glass cube to its chest. The man took the cube off of the corpse, bringing it to his face looking at it, "The Tesserect was the jewel of Odin's treasure room." Turning to the old man showing him the cube he then dropped it, causing it to break, "It is not something one buries." Stepping closer to the old man, "But I think it is close, yes?"_

 _The old man turned his head to the side, looking off at something, "I cannot help you._

 _"No. But maybe you can help your village." The tall man looked over his right shoulder and back to the old man, "You must have some friends out there. Some little grandchildren, perhaps?" The tank behind him moved its cannon around, turning it to the village. The old man said nothing, but looked over the man's left shoulder. The tall man turned and there was a wooden mural. Stepping away from the old man moving to the mural, "Yggdrasil. The tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom." Looking it over a snake looked out of place with its eye, "And fate, also." Pushing its eye, a box pushed out. The tall man took the box out holding it in his hands, he opened the box._

 _Light filled his vision; it was the most beautiful thing Vivienne has ever seen. It was a blue cube that seemed to glow all on its own. "And the Fuhrer digs for trinkets in the desert." Looking over the box to the old man, "You have never seen this, have you?"_

 _"It's not for the eyes of ordinary men." Was all the older man said._

 _"Exactly." With that the box was closed, "Give the order to open fire." He told the commanding officer._

 _"Fool!" the old man called him, "You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!"_

 _"I already have."_

The shot rang in her ears as she sat up, looking around her room. She reached for the notebook on her bedside table, she grabbed her pen and began writing everything she saw down. After writing down what she saw, she looked up at her phone seeing that it was only 0200, she sighed, getting up out of her bed and making her way out of the apartment building.

Running first thing in the morning was very much part of Vivienne's daily routine, one that she tried with Mila - not that she need it - there would be days that she would run Vivienne into the ground. But today was one of the days she was able to just run with no one to snap her out of her haze. Vivienne loved to run Central Park at this time, it was quiet and for the most part there was no one here at this time.

Running; greenery rushing past as she let her mind run away with her. Someone was running her way - a man - the steps were heavy. He turned the corner - wearing khaki pants and a white T-shirt - he was blond with a muscular build, as he looked up Vivienne's eyes met with his. _**Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films!**_ A male voice rang in her head and then darkness.

Right before his eyes the woman started to drop, he moved fast, catching the bright redheaded woman in his arms. "Ma'am." He huskily called to her, "Ma'am." He said a little louder. He looked around the dark park not seeing anyone and picked her up into his arms, pulling her to his chest, walking back to a bench, he placed the young woman down on the bench-moving her hair away from her face. Placing his right hand on her left cheek, he tapped it lightly, "Ma'am."

The groan caused him to smile. _She's ok._ Her eyes opened, blinking a few times, showing him, her dark green eyes, "Hi." Her voice was fruity, deep and strong in a pleasant way. Her deep green eyes locked with his baby blue eyes, "I take it you're not my prince riding in on his white steed are you?"

The man smiled and laughed light heatedly, "No, ma'am," helping her sit up, "he must still be in traffic." Once she was sitting up he asked, "Are you alright ma'am?"

Looking at the man still on his knee in front of her, "Yeah, I'm good soldier." Seeing the taken aback look on his face, "You said 'ma'am' the only people I know that say that our soldiers like my dad or a good southern boy, which you don't seem to be, maybe you know my father, Brigadier General Phillips." The man looked floored.

"Brigadier General Phillips." He repeated, looking deep into her deep green eyes, "I've heard of THE General Phillips but not Brigadier General Phillips."

With that said, the ruby-red head, laughed out loud, "You would be the first." She looked back into his eyes. "Thanks for saving me..."

"Captain Steve Rogers ma'am." Helping her stand up placing his hand in hers.

"Vivienne Phillips and it's nice to meet you Captain." She let go of his hand, "I should get going home." Stepping away from him, "I'll see you around." She turned away from him taking two steps, she whirled around and moved up to him and kissed his cheek. "Bye Solider." With that, she ran off back the way she came.

Meanwhile sleeping in her bed was Mila, unknowing of who was in her room. There walked a man out of the shadows. The 6'2" pale man walked next to her bed, he gave her a warm smile the only one he had given in what seemed like a lifetime ago. She looked so much like her mother with her icy blond hair, her full lips and high cheek bones. He closed his eyes and waved a hand over the sleeping girl, "In three day's my dear, you will wake to see what I have done. And you will be there princess to love and worship." He placed an apple next to her bed, "This will give you everything Odin has taken from you." Bringing his hand to her cheek, "Till then my daughter."

The door opened to the apartment and closed but by the time Vivienne walked passed Mila's room there was but only one person there, that she could see. The tall dark haired man looked at the woman as she stopped at the open door and looked in. The woman gave the icy blond a smile seeing her still fast asleep, "Night Mila." She walked through the closed door. The man gave a cold smile seeing what she could do, and what he could do with that power. But if he was to get his daughter on his side he must do what Odin did to him. With that he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

To see the World in a Grain of Sand

AN: Hey there everyone no I don't own anything Marvel, so far the only things I own are Vivienne, Rachel, Doctor Peteron, James, Ellie and any other charters you don't know. R&R. Thanks everyone.

AN: This will build up to Winter Solider.

PS: I would to thank GVCatullus and ALotOfNerdyThings for adding me to there story alert.

PSS: I would also like to thank NicoleR85 for reviewing once again.

I hope everyone likes this chapter, I'm working on chapter 12 and I think it's coming along.

/

Pain crashed through Vivienne's head, it felt like her brain was splitting into two. She fell to the floor holding her head screaming in agony. Flashes moved so fast running through her head, she tried to just concentrate on what she was seeing but the pain would only get worse. She wasn't sure how long she had been like this; everything was getting worse since meeting the Captain in the park. Captain Rogers. Fighting the pain she sat up, taking out her phone. But the male voice called him Captain America. She slowly typed in Captain America and started the search.

The picture looking up at her was the same man there was no doubt in her mind. No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success! The male voice broke through once more sending her to hold her head in pain. Wave after wave it didn't seem to stop.

There down the hall in her bed Mila slept, though this was different she could hear the sounds her friend was making. The screams echoed around her head in her dreamless sleep. Vivienne! She tried yelling, moving her arms, anything, she needed to help her friend. Vivienne, I'm here! Her body would not move, her eyes would not open, whatever she tried, nothing would happen.

Please stop. A deep voice called to her, It will not be much longer now, my dear.

Who are you?! Mila yelled in her head, What have you done to me?

You will see in time, my dear daughter. The deep voice earnestly said to her.

Let me go! Mila growled, still fighting the hold that the voice held over her. The voice did not come back, and Mila was left with the sounds of her dear friend's screams to fill her head.

Vivienne was unaware of what was happening to her friend. Please make it stop. She whimpered in her mind, someone make it stop. She thrashed on the floor still trying to fight what was happening to her. I have not come all this way for safety, doctor. A flash of a short man passed through her mind, Dr. Arnim Zola, how do I know this name?

"Doctor," the tall man called to the Doctor as he opened to door to the lab, "I hope you have made progress."

The short little man turned to the taller man, "We do not have the power to do what you wish, nor do we have a willing participant."

The taller man made his way across the room, "Willing or not you will make this happen Dr. Zola." Walking closer to the doctor, "If you cannot make what I wish, then we will simply have to birth it." Looking down at the doctor, "If not know then you will do this when the time is right, Herr Doctor."

The doctor turned his head, looking at a sliver cooling box, "With everything you have given me, Schmidt, you will have a son cloned to exactly how you wanted." Looking back to the tall man, "He will be made in your image Herr Schmidt. Hail Hydra."

A bang brought Vivienne back, her eyes snapped open as she slowly roused to her feet. Placing her hand on the wall helping her to stay steady; she felt weak, as if she had not eaten in days. Vivienne moved to the desk in the hall opening the drawer and taking out a gun. She slowly made her way into the living room, gun in hand. The bang came once more and with that bricks flew through the room. Viv heard a big thud land in the living room - someone or something was kicking the falling bricks - they were moving around.

Turning the corner Vivienne saw what looked to be like a man, though the legs were defiantly not a man. Holding the gun up at the man she fired two shots to his head, all that did was piss him off. The man thing looked at the short red head and yelled at her, bringing his staff up at the woman and fired. The blue blasts hurled its way at Vivienne, passing through her and hitting the kitchen fridge. Vivienne blinked disappearing from in front of him the man stepped further into the room; Vivienne landed on his back, taking the gun and firing it into the base of his neck. The man screamed, taking his left hand he grabbed her and tossed her into the wall taking the helmet of as well.

Vivienne opened her eyes to see it was not a man, but as type of alien standing in front of her. The alien haled his staff pointed in her face, it smiled a wicked smile about to end her life. When his entire body went into a rage and fell to the ground, Vivienne blinked herself to be standing in front of the apartment door. The alien lay unmoving, Vivienne fired her gun emptying the mag into its body. She stood there unmoving looking at the now dead body.

Light footsteps could be heard from down the hall, "Vivienne." A groggy Mila called to her, "Everything ok?" Vivienne did not answer her, just looking at the dead alien to the big hole in the wall. Mila stepped to the end of the hall looking into the living room, "There's a big hole in the hall Vivi." Seeing the outside buildings for across the way.

Looking at Mila with narrowed eyes, "And there's a dead alien in our living room."

Mila looked down at the dead alien, "Oh my god! Vivi there's a dead alien in our living room." She looked and Vivienne, "You know you're never going to get your deposit back now."

"I hate you so much right now." Vivienne growled hard at the younger woman. She let out a deep breathe, "Mila are you okay? You've been out of it for a few days." Looking over at the icy blond woman.

The younger woman gave her a small smile, "I'll be fine Vivienne." She told her in a soft voice, "Are you ok? Even with whatever happened to me, I could still hear you screaming. What happened to you Vivi?" the younger woman made her way to Vivienne's side.

Vivienne pressed her back to the door sliding down, sitting on the floor, "It finally happened."

The blond sat next to her friend, "What happened Vivi?"

Vivienne could not bring herself to make contact with the young woman, "Do you remember you said about maybe having a trigger that would open everything that's hidden up here." She pointed to her head, "It happened to be not a word, but a face." She was looking at her feet, "It was a person, Captain Rogers."

"Wait," the blond cut in, "Are you saying Captain Steve Rogers as in THE Captain fucking America." Getting very loud at the end.

The ruby-red head looked at the blond, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying I know what's happening to me Mila and I can't stop it." Vivienne as never shown anyone when she was weak, "This isn't even my body Mila." She cried tries falling from her eyes, "I'm nothing but a fucked up half used copy."

The blond haired woman placed her arms around the crying women, "Shhhh its ok. Vivienne it's going to be ok." Mila held her close, "You're not a fucked up half ass copy. You're Vivienne, my friend and my sister and no matter what happens I'll stand by you. On this you have my word."


	8. Chapter 8

To see the World in a Grain of Sand

AN: Hey there everyone no I don't own anything Marvel, so far the only things I own are Vivienne, Rachel, Doctor Peteron, James, Ellie and any other charters you don't know. R&R. Thanks everyone.

AN: This will build up to Winter Solider.

PS: I would like to once again thank NicoleR85 for reviewing once again.

PSS: I woudls also like to thanks ALotOfNerdyThings for fallowing and adding this store to there favorites.

And again thanks everyone for readying.

/

May 4th, 2012 was known as The Battle of New York and still four days later New York was still trying to pick up the pieces; the world was trying to deal with the fact that they are indeed not the only ones in this universe. Stark issued his Stark Relief Fund to help New York and the world for when this were to happen again. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes made their debut they were on everything you could think of. Vivienne and Mila made the choice to move closer to Vivienne's family. Washington, DC was not only the home of Vivienne's family, but also the home of S.H.I.E.L.D., moving closer to what Mila hoped would be the killer of her family.

"You have everything Mila." Vivienne asked, bringing the last of the boxes out of the office and setting them in the living room.

"I just need ten more minutes." Called Mila from her bedroom looking at the apple on the bedside table.

"OK," Vivienne called back to Mila, "I'm going to blink over to the new place with some boxes, Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." With that Vivienne placed her hands onto the stack of boxes and blinked over to their new Washington apartment.

Landing in their apartment right near the kitchen island - their apartment was all new and updated - but the thing that stood out was the bright red warped box sitting on the dining room table. Vivienne took out the butterfly knife from her back pocket of her dark jeans. "You going to come out." She called out to the apartment, "We really going to play this game?"

The door to her left of her just passed the kitchen opened slowly opening to show the man that Vivienne had been avoiding, Brock the Marine. The man leaned on the door frame looking at the ruby-red headed woman, "You going to open my house warming gift." The man in question raised a brow with his arms crossed over his chest making his muscles bulge under his dark blue T-shirt and black jacket.

Vivienne looked from the box to the man and back again, "You're not going to leave till I do are you?" she asked. The dark haired man smirked at the woman as she made her way over to the box, knife still in hand. Standing in front of the box she placed the knife next to the box; bring her hands to the red wrapping she tore through it. Taking the knife in hand once more she freed the taped top she opened the flaps, there in the box were two things. The first she picked out was a mask of a lower jaw of a skull and its nose, red in color with two straps for the back of the neck and the middle of the head. The other was a silver chain with a full head of a skull. "Really?" she asked, trying to look mad as she looked at the man walking next to her.

The dark haired man came to a stop at the head of the table, "What do you think?" smirking down at the woman, "Here, let me." Taking the full silver skull and chain out of her hands, he unclasped the chain placing it on its new resting place. Bringing his hands to rest on her shoulders, he looked into her dark eyes, "What's going on in that head of yours, Red?" The man may not know her, but he could tell.

"What makes you think that there's something wrong?" Vivienne looked at the half red skull on the table; she closed her eyes only to see a red man looking in a mirror looking back at her. Brock brought his hand under her chin, turning her head to face to face him, his dark brown eyes locking with her deep green eyes. "You ever have a feeling that you know something, which you feel you're not supposed to know."

"Like what Red?" Brock asked unmoving, his hand back on her shoulder.

Vivienne laughed out loud shaking her head, pushing back away from him, "Where's Red coming from?" Still looking him dead in the eyes, "You know, before seeing the simpleton with a shield and unlocking everything life was so much easier."

Brock's face turned neutral, "What are you talking about Red?" watching her every move.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled at the man, "I am not Red, I am RED SK..." she cut herself short turning away from the man, moving to look out the window. Her breathing was heavy, breathing deep trying to calm herself.

Heavy steps moved behind her, Vivienne could feel Brocks body heat behind her. Arms wrapped around her middle, "Finish what you were going to say Red." His hot breath next to her ear, "Who are you Red?"

"I am RED SKULL." She finished her voice macabre sending a chill down her spine.

"Hail Hydra." His gruff voice flowed into her ear; she could almost hear the smile in his voice. Bringing his arms up, she could see the half red skull mask. Bringing his hands to her jaw, he placed the mask in its place strapping it to her head.

Slowly Vivienne turned to the tall man looking up to him, "You know the Fuhrer exiled Schmidt... my father when he no longer reflected his vision of Aryan Perfection." Her voice sounded gravelly coming through the mask. Bring her left hand playing with her prided ruby-red hair, "Red is a color that stands for many things, strength, power, determination, passion and desire. But the one-two things my father, like the most of the color was the association of fire and blood." Her eyes burned with fury as she spoke to him.

Brock took out his phone from his jacket pocket looking at the screen, "There a few people that would like to talk to you." Looking back to her placing his phone away, "About everything." With a smile, half smile on his face.

"I look forward to seeing Herr Doctor Zola." Looking through her long red lashes at him, "It has been so long." With that, she walked around him. The phone in her right front pant pocket dinged letting her know she received a text message, taking it out knowing it was going to be Mila. She removed the mask from her face, placing it on the kitchen island. "I need to get back to New York." Looking back up to the dark haired man walking to her. "You still have my number I would think."

"I do." Brock stopped coming toe-to-toe with her looking down at her, "Just a quick question before to blink out." The women raised a brow at him mooching him to continue, "Why tell Fury about your birth mother?"

Vivienne sent him a wide smile, "Oh I'm sure you know why, Mr. Bones." It was Brocks turn to raise a brow in question, "I looked into you Brock Rumlow AKA Crossbones or would you like one of your other aliases." Bring her arms around his neck, her body closer to his, "I looked into after your text to me; you still enjoying the chase?"

His arms wrapped around her back, "I didn't think you would find the code name." Bringing his head down to hers, "Am I still chasing you?"

"Oh, you have no idea, Mr. Bones." And just as his lips met hers she was gone.

Brock let out a growl of frustration, "One of these days Red, I won't let you get away." As he walked out the apartment door.

Mila moved the last box into the living room, she turned to pick up her phone again when Vivienne blinked into the living room. "What took so long?" Mila asked, looking at the ruby-red head. Vivienne placed her phone in Mila`s hand. Mila looked down at the screen, "This is moving too fast Vivi." Looking back up at the red head, "What if something goes wrong?"

Vivienne took the phone back from Mila, "It will take some time, but we will finish this Mila." Looking passed Mila at her boxes, "What's with the golden apple Icy?" seeing a gold apple sitting on top of Mila's boxes.

Mila looked over her shoulder, seeing the golden apple she stepped closer to Vivienne, "It's haunting me, Vivi." Maintaining eye contact with the gold apple.

"It's haunting you?" asked Vivienne amused, "You know, I think I know who to call."

"Really, who?" Asked Mila with hope in her eyes.

"Ghostbusters." Vivienne deadpanned.

Mila picked up her phone looking up 'Ghostbusters', causing the ruby-red head to give a massive smile stepping back. The icy blond slowly raised her head, glaring at the older woman, "Vivienne." She growled firing ice pellets at the redhead, causing her to laugh happily as they passed through her, "I'll get you back for that Vivienne."


	9. Chapter 9

To see the World in a Grain of Sand

AN: Hey there everyone no I don't own anything Marvel, so far the only things I own are Vivienne, Rachel, Doctor Peteron, James, Ellie and any other charters you don't know. R&R. Thanks everyone.

AN: This will build up to Winter Solider.

PS: I would like to once again thank NicoleR85 for reviewing once again.

And I do hope that everyone likes this chapter thanks again R&R.

/

A black SUV pulled into a meat packing plant - the SUV held two men - the driver looked weary seeing the state of the rundown plant. "You sure this the place, Rumlow?" asked the black haired driver.

The deep laugh was heard from Rumlow, "Red left me a nice trail to find her." Looking at the deserted meat packing plant, "She owns this place," looking at the state of the outside, "not sure why." The outside was falling down, it was rusted and not a place you would find a woman normally or at all. "Stop here Rollins." The dark haired man exited the SUV, making his way into the main building. Opening the door to the main building reviling the main desk with that name overhead 'Keller Meat's' - back in the day this meat packing plant would sell all over the USA, that was till a fire broke in the distribution center, killing ten people.

Rumlow moved passed the main desk and to the right and walked down the hall, echoes could be heard around the walls. Turning left, he pressed on looking for Red - the echoes getting louder - there on the ground were cords twisting and turning down the hall, the dark brown haired man followed them down the hall stopping at a steel door halfway open. He pushed the door fully open not caring of the caution on the door. Music could be heard more clearly now it was heavy and loud; opening the last door there was Red hitting a punching bag with force in the middle of the warehouse.

She never once looked back keeping intense eye contact with her target, as if she was a hunter keeping her eye on its prey. To her right were several computers showing her the planet - Keeping an eye on things, good - he stepped forward, still watching her work over the bag. She would throw punches at the bag, keeping her feet apart, putting power into her punches. He saw her power in her punches get higher and higher till the bag was punched a crossed the warehouse. Her berthing was hard her chest rising and falling fast, "Three days it took you to find me, Mr. Bones." She turned to him with a grin on her face, "I was hoping for a better time." Taking the wrapping's off of her right hand.

He raised a brow in question, "If I knew this was a test, I would have done it myself." His voice carried around the old warehouse over the music, walking closer to her, "I'm a busy man, you can't have all of my time." A grin carried on to his face.

"No, I can't." She moved to her left, taking a step forward, "At least when you're sleeping, I can." She said to him with a big smile showing her white teeth, tossing her ruby-red braid over her shoulder. He ducked his head, trying to not show the grin on his face, "But that's not what you're here for." She tossed the white rapping's on to the floor, "No you're here about the meeting."

Now standing just two feet away for the Agent he looked up, "I am." Closing the gap between them bring a hand and brushing a loss hair behind her ear, "When you're ready, Red."

"Now?" the bright red head asked.

The taller man nodded his head, "They wish to see you as soon as possible." Looking down at the black tank top she was sporting 'I DON'T SUFFER FROM INSANITY I ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT' it read and black yoga pants with red shoes.

"What don't like it?" Vivienne asked, breaking him out of his trance, his dark eye's looking with hers, "I need to shower and change." She stepped back.

"No time," He said his voice strong, "I'm here to get you and go." He looked down at his watch, "We have to be at the met up in three hours." Looking back at the redhead.

"You really think I'm going to be that long," she paused, "you have a plane ready." When the man never said anything she knew she was right, "Guess I can shower after." She stepped around him getting her duffel bag sitting on a chair just behind him, turning off the music. Brock was right behind her ready to follow her out the door. "You ready?" she moved close to him bring her right hand to the left side of his head bring his head closer to hers. Their lips touched for a split seconded when they both disappeared out of the warehouse and into the waiting SUV.

Brock opened his eyes, seeing that he was now in the back of the SUV sitting next to the redhead. Looking at her he saw her looking up at him through her long red lashes with a Cheshire grin covering her face. He tossed a playful glare at her, causing her to laugh lowly; the dark haired driver looked back seeing them both in the SUV. "Rollins this is Red." Brock told the driver - the driver nodded - turning around the driver started the car leaving behind the old meat packing plant.

"So is this the part here you put me under Mr. Bones?" Vivienne asked, looking back at the man sitting next to her, with a small smile on her face.

The man in question let out a deep laugh, "What makes you think that Red?"

"Oh, I know a thing or two." The ruby-red head told him, "It's not like I don't know where we're going." His dark eyes locked with hers, "New Jersey right." Her smile got bigger, "The birthplace of not only of project rebirth but that of S.H.I. . and the new Hydra." Brock's eyes darkened, "When I remembered everything I put the pieces together that Zola left for anyone with Hydra to find, with that I am proud." Her lips pulled into a thin line, "There are many things that I have found."

Brock saw her body language change; her backbone looked like it was replaced with a metal rod and her eyes turned cold as if they were looking right through him. "And what did you find Red?"

Turning her head forward, "I found how Zola worked on project paper clip, then after turning his brain into one supercomputer." She paused before moving on, "I also know that Doctor Werner Reinhardt was found not long after I...he was taken from us." Looking back into his eyes, "Doctor Reinhardt was placed in the RAT, years passed before he was released. Now here's the thing Mr. Rumlow, Reinhardt was moved and died not too long after a man that looks just like him named Daniel Whitehall seemed to appear." Her eye's glowing bright once more her spine loosening, "It's odd how life and death work these day's no one stays truly dead anymore."

"Yeah," the dark haired man spoke out, "it's a wonder." Giving the woman a breathtaking smile, causing the women to let out a light airy laugh.

The driver looked at the pair through the rear-view mirror, seeing the look they were giving one another. Their eyes were locked in a battle not letting the other look away; silence filled the car as the car made its way to the airfield. Rollins has never seen Rumlow so fixated on someone before, it was unnerving seeing the hunger in his eyes. Rollins pulled the car into a private airfield stopping the car; he cleared his throat as he stopped the car. Rumlow's head snapped looking at Rollins, giving the ruby-red hair time to get out of the SUV making her way to the waiting plane. Both men followed not too far behind, "Rumlow you good?" the deep voice of Rollins asked.

Rumlow just watched as the redheaded women as she walked away from them, not once did she look back at them. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame; at first it was a game that he wanted to win - he always won - but the woman ran and he liked the chase. Then she played back with him, letting him get close to her only for her disappear with a bat of her eye, making him want her more, he desired her more than he would like to admit. This was a game that was moving passed that for him, to him she is the one that he could see standing next to him - his equal - taking out S.H.I.E.L.D. and bring Hydra into the new world that they will make. "Never better." He smirked seeing her hips sway as she walked up the ramp, her duffle bag in hand.

Vivienne could feel eyes on her as she walked up the ramp into the back of the jet, making her way up she could see other men in black. The men seemed to part for her thou not one of them looked at her as she passed them. "Wheels up in five." Rumlow's deep voice echoed around her. "Red," Vivienne turned half looking over her should, "Strap in."

Seeing and hearing Rumlow give orders sent a shiver down her spine, "Sure thing Bones." With a smirk crossing her lips, she moved to the right side of the jet taking her place strapping herself in. You don't give up do you. Vivienne blinked her eyes rapidly trying to move passed see the Captain right before her eyes. The Captain and Red Skull were fighting one and other on-board the Valkyrie, The Captain had the upper hand try to subdue The Skull by putting him in a sleeper hold. You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags! Everything seems to be on fast-forward, What have you done! Red Skull picked the blue cube also known as the Tesseract. Looking up seeing through his eyes, she could see what looked like a galaxy. Screaming, the Red Skull was screaming as he was holding the cube and then with a bright blue light he was taken upward into the galaxy.

"Red," strong hands were placed on her shoulders, "Red you ok?" there kneeling in front of her was Brock. His eyes showing concern, "What did you see?"

Yes, what did you see, Tochter? "I...," taking a deep breath, "I saw my father fighting The Captain, he picked up the Tesseract and then he was gone." Her smile turned into a grin, "The Tesseract took him deep into the galaxy; he's not dead." Very good daughter, very good; you will help put everything back into its place.

Raising a brow in question, "He's not dead?" The look in her eyes and saw hope and joy, but there was no lie in her eyes.

Do not say a word, not a word Tochter. You will tell Doctor Zola, am I clear? The deep voice of her father rang through her ears as if he were standing right in front of her.

Yes, father. Vivienne's voice was thick and honeyed. Doctor Zola will be informed. Looking back into Brock's deep brown eyes, "I will tell you everything," bring her hands to cup his face, "but Doctor Zola needs to be informed first, father's orders." Bringing her head down to his, "There are no prisoners with Hydra, just order. And order," her hands moved their way to his hair, "only comes," her hands grabbing his hair, "through pain." She whispered in his ear, he could feel her hot breath. He let out a deep low grown pass his lips, "Oh Mr. Bones, the things we could do." Pulling back away from him, bringing her lips to the corner of his lips. With a light kiss, she pulled away fully looking at his face, seeing the need in his eyes.

A red light started blinking breaking the spell between them, "We're going to land soon, Red." Brock's deep dark brown eyes still locked with hers as he stood up, "We will finish this Red." Her gym bag still in-between her feet, sticking half way out was the mask he gave her. He moved to sit next to her buckling himself in, "I see you still have the items I gave you." He whispered.

Bringing her right hand to her neck, pulling the silver skull from under her black tank top, "Are you thinking I would get rid of them." She gave him a half smile, "I love them, Mr. Bones." She whispered back to him, "And I never take my skull off, it's always with me."

The jet made its decent down to the airstrip in New Jersey, once the jet came to a full stop the ramp lowered. Brock and his team step of first this time Vivienne followed them. Looking around, she saw four unmarked cars and the rundown buildings of the once great Army base. Following Brock and his men as they walked toward one of the buildings. Vivienne liked this feeling of power as the man slowly came to a stop as Brock opened the door letting her in. The door closed behind her once Brock was in; the pair moved to the vacant elevator. Brock closed the gate and soon they were making their way down.

The elevator came to a stop, Brock reopened the gate, "You first Red." He said as he ushered her out.

Stepping off the old elevator there stood three men in the middle of the old computer room. The one man with light gray hair, she knew, "Doctor Reinhardt," she walked over to him, "I see your work with the Obelisk has come with great success." Once she was within dissent she put her hand out, "Vivienne Phillips."

"I see things have worked out." Placing his hand in hers, "How much do you know?" his cold blue eyes locked with her green ones.

The woman looked around the room, "I know much, much more than you would know Doctor." Taking a step closer, his hand still in hers, "My father has left much for me to finish, after his disappearance."

The man to the right of the Doctor cut in, "His disappearance? You mean his death." Looking around the Doctor to see a man with brown hair, dark brown eyes what stood him apart was his London accent.

"Aw, this is where you are wrong." Letting the Doctor's hand go, "You see, when the simpleton with a shield fought my father, he hit the Tesseract out of its containment. My father picked up the Tesseract," Vivienne moved passed the three men moving to the main computer, "a blue beam of light toke him into a different galaxy." Standing in fort of the old camera, "With the events of the alien war we know now that it is a doorway into a different galaxy. Is that not right Doctor Zola?" Looking right into the camera as she spoke out loud.

"Ja," a computerized face filled the main monitor, "yes, you are correct, Schmidt." Hearing Red Skulls last name made her smile. His voice was just as it was in her head, but that too was more computerized.

"There is so much I wish to tell you, Herr Doctor." Pulling out the chair not looking back at the other three men, "The serum you added into my father's blood, has given me added benefits."

"Zola has been filled in." The voice of the last man told her. Looking over her right shoulder, she saw an aged redheaded man standing there, "We have made sure Zola was filled in on everything about you, Vivienne."

"There is something you do not know, any of you." Turning back to the monitor, "I am able to speak with him, Doctor Zola." The room filled with silence, the only thing that could be heard was the breathing of the four men in the room, "It wasn't till after I saw Captain Steve Rogers running in the park, that late night that everything clicked into place. That was also the first time I heard my father tell me of the plans he had." Turing to the four men in the room, "With everything I found, I showed him S.H.I.E.L.D. and how Hydra has been growing within it." Standing up to the men, "It's almost time for Hydra to break the S.H.I.E.L.D. don't you think." Speaking of not just the Agency.

"Hail Hydra." Brock said just loud enough for the other three men to hear.

"Spoken just like your father." Doctor Reinhardt said to her.

"She IS Red Skull and more." Doctor Zola's voice filled the air, "With that I am sure."

"Well then," the redheaded man moved forward, "The Red Skull lives." A smile crossed his face, "And she will take us further than before." Putting his hand out, "Alexander Pierce, we have been waiting a very long time for you." Vivienne placed her hand in his shaking his hand.

"Yes, we have." Doctor Reinhardt said to her, "One we did not think could happen." Vivienne let go of Pierce's hand, stepping away from the man, making her way back to the Doctor, "This will make Hydra stronger, and it will cause the ranks to swell." He looked to the man to his right, "This is Sunil Bakshi."

The dark haired man stepped forward, taking her hand in his bring it to his lips, "Charmed." He placed a soft kiss to her hand.

Brock cleared his throat, giving Vivienne time to take her hand back, "Sir, we need to get back."

Alexander Pierce looked at his watch seeing the time, "Ah yes we do." Looking back at the other men, "We will be in touch." Shaking both their hands whispering 'Hail Hydra' in their ears. Turning back to Vivienne, "I'd like to speak with you on the way back Vivienne." With a smile on his face.

With a nodded of her head, "Of course." She made her way to Brock only to stop and turn to the two men in the room, "Hail Hydra." Her voice called out.

"Hail Hydra." The four men and the computer Zola called to her.

With a smile on her face, she turned back to Brock seeing the man too was showing a grin on his face. Vivienne, Brock, and Alexander filled the elevator and with that Brock closed the gate.


	10. Chapter 10

To see the world in a Gain of Sand

AN: Hey there everyone no I don't own anything Marvel, so far the only things I own are Vivienne, Rachel, Doctor Peteron, James, Ellie and any other charters you don't know. R&R. Thanks everyone.

AN: This will build up to Winter Solider.

PS: I would like to once again thank NicoleR85 for reviewing once again.

And I do hope that everyone likes this chapter thanks again R&R.

/

Running was not something Mila saw herself doing two years ago, nor did she see herself slowly becoming addicted to it. Running became her gateway drug'; once upon a time she hated it - she would run just not the way she does now - and she slowly started to love it. Mila would get so much satisfaction from running; she would get even more when Vivienne would fall behind. Mila smirked just at the thought of seeing Vivienne's face turn as red as her hair when they would race.

Not too far ahead of her was a man about 6'2" running - this was the second time she saw him as she ran - he wore black sweat pants and running shoes, leaving his chest for the world to see and what a chest it was. At first glance, you would see his short dark brown hair and his deep brown eyes, then you would see his chest - Mila's eyes followed their way down - and his 'happy trial' making its way further down disappearing under his pant. Mila could tell he was the strong silent type; women may flock to him due to the mystique that surrounds him. He can be rough, strong and even sensitive when the time comes, but the main thing you could almost see the control and his focus on being in charge. This man was accustom to being the lone alpha male.

His arms told her that he has extensive training just by the muscle definition, that and the fact the he was checking the sounding area - military of some kind - but why look around? Something's off here. Mila pushed on, passing him and changed her route along the path taking a left not a right like she would do every day. Vivienne always told her never have an everyday routine because you never know who could be watching. The sound of birds singing around her and her breathing was the only thing could hear. Greenery flashed by as she picked up her pace, pushing herself to get better with her endurance.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, causing Mila to stop dead. The icy blond woman moved over to a tree just off the path. Within seconds, she became nothing but air, she may not be able to be seen, but she could see everything around her. Minutes passed by Mila never moved - there was someone running her way - just then the clean-cut Caucasian male standing at 6'2" came running down the path. His brown eyes darting around looking once again for something, he slowed his pace coming to a stop. Bring his left arm up looking at his watch; he looked up to his right to the tree that Mila was standing next to.

Just before he took a step closer to her his phone rang, digging it out of his pocket he placed it next to his ear, "Ward," his husky voice was almost tolerant in tone, "yes sir I can be there in ten." His eyes never leaving the tree as he disconnected the call, with one last smile he turned and ran the same way he came.

Once Mila knew for sure he was gone, she made herself visible once more. He was not looking for anything he was following me! The icy blond was angry, she was more than just angry she was livid that someone would have her followed, but she may have an idea of who and why; her phone vibrated with an alert. Pulling her phone out, she saw that it was an alert from the meat packing plant. Mila pulled up the video feed seeing the same man she saw at the warehouse from a few months back. She glared down at the phone not liking this man from the time she saw him. Play time. Shoving her phone back into her pocket, she ran as fast as she could passing people, she needed to get home. I'll look into this Ward after.

Mila made it back to the apartment in record time, making her way into the apartment she moved passed the kitchen and the dining table and walked into the office. There was three monitors along the desk - all of them were already on - one showed every inch of the meat packing plant, the second one showed Vivienne's vitals and the last one was all set up to look into anything. Pulling the chair out she was ready for anything that was going to happen. "Vivienne just don't do anything stupid." Mila said to herself in the vacant room.

"You are a hard one to get alone, sweet Mila." A dignified male voice spoke to her. Mila pushed the chair back so hard that it fell back with the force; she iced herself up ready for anything. "Now there's no need for that, my dear."

"Show yourself." The icy woman called out, as she caused her hands to build up with more ice coming out into a point a foot in length.

"Very well." There before her a man seemed to appear, no materialize before. The man was wearing what seemed like black, green and gold armor, "You look just like your mother, my dear." The man stood at 6'2" he was lean, but he had this hungry look to him.

He looks just like the guy from New York. "My mother?" Mila took a step closer to this tall man, "My mother is dead." She glared up at him. This is a first.

"Ah, I see you never did eat the apple I left for you; this would have been much easier." With a wave of his hand, the room turned into something otherworldly, "This is your home my dear, this is Asgard." Everything seemed to glitter like gold, "You should be here with your family and loved by all." His eyes burned with what looked like hope.

"You're him, you're Loki!" She growled at the taller man, "You almost got my one and only true friend killed you bastard." Throwing ice daggers at the man seeing them pass through him. "You're some sick bastard coming here, telling me this," looking around the gold buildings, "is my home. Earth has been my only home all my life, my mother and father killed before me." Loki's eyes darkened at the words she spat at him, "So do me a favor get the hell out of my house, and leave me alone." She yelled at him.

He let a deep laugh escape his throat, "There are not many that would yell at me as you just did my dear." He closed the space between them, "But here, this," his voice going low, "this is not your home world, those who found you used you for their own gain, their way out." His voice growled with each word, "Your mother was placed out of my reach and you my daughter I was told had died." His face with inches away from hers, "You think you are then only one with this power you possess." Before her eyes, her ice seemed to disappear, "You have much to learn."

She looked at her arms with fear in her eyes, "What did you do?" she asked in a small voice.

"You will learn in time that others will try to bend you to their needs." Loki's voice filled with hate, "You were meant for much more than this life that you lead."

"I happen to really like my life." She spoke to him; bringing her icy eyes back up to his, "You seem to think of me as this little girl that knows nothing of the real world." Stepping back away from him, "It's you that knows nothing Loki, your nothing but a mad little boy from not getting the same toys to play with as your big brother." She could feel her anger rising and her ice reforming, "I'm not something for you to use to YOUR will. I am not a pawn!"

Ice formed around the room breaking the magic Loki was using for his illusion. The look on his face was not one of anger, but one of a proud father, "You are much further along than I would have foreseen you at this young age." A smile on his face looked almost evil.

"Yeah, I had a sister to help me." Mila's voice held a loving tone, "She's been the one to stand by me and help me, as I have done with her. She is the only family I need."

"She may be your family, but for how long." And with that the man known as Loki was gone.

Nothing was left to show that he had been there other than the un-iced spot that stood out on the floor. Closing her eyes, Mila called all the ice back to her turning the room back into what it was, an office not a winter wonderland. Picking up the chair she sat back in it, looking at the monitors Mila saw that both Vivienne and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent were both gone from the meat packing plant. "Just great Mila, drop the ball on this one." She growled to herself.

Looking back at the feed Mila was able to find the SUV that pulled up to the plant, seeing two men inside. She paused the feed, moving over to the other monitor she ran the search and found the route it traveled; seeing that the SUV made its way to a private airfield and then lost them. Looking over at the last monitor Mila could see that Vivienne's vitals were all over the place. Mila let her mind wonder back to the man that followed her this 'Ward', how did he find her?

Mila pushed off her shoes kicking them to the side. You following me cause of Vivi, or cause of my powers. The two women looked into S.H.I.E.L.D. - by getting into their computer system - and found what they did to powered people; they did not like what they found. Clicking away on the keyboard Mila typed in on the name 'Ward'. The icy blond didn't find much other than Christian Ward the Republican Senator from Massachusetts - not much to see there other than him having a mistress, not like every other politician has one these days - a Mr. And Mrs. Ward deceased, Thomas Ward - not my guy - and a Grant Douglas Ward. "You think a sealed file will stop me." Mila brings her hands together cracking her knuckles, "Let's do this." Her fingers flashed across the keyboard righting in code that her father showed her to do a year before he was murdered.

Within minutes the file was opened, Mila could see everything that this Ward was ever put on, but it did not say anything about a detail on her or Vivi. That doesn't make much sense, maybe someone does want others to know. Hmm, but why? Things were just not adding up to Mila right now. Looking back to the monitor showing Vivi's vitals had evened out some. Mila gave a smile, "You're getting the hang of it Vivi, you got this." Ever since New York it was like Vivi would go hot and cold with everyone, even her, and they were trying to use whatever it was to help with their plan even if it was a very dark plan.

The ringing of the land line snapped Mila out of her thoughts, "Hello." Mila's voice was smoky.

"Mila that you." A deep voice came through the receiver causing the woman to pull the phone away from her ear, "Its Vivienne's father, James." No really. "How are you, Mila? The Two of you all moved in?"

"Hey Brigadier General Philips," God, that's a mouthful, "I'm doing well; you know big move and all." Mila's smoky voice carried through to the phone, "Yeah, we're all set up here." Vivienne's father knew very well what his daughter did for a living, if he could, he would have had her closer to him knowing what she could do, it would have helped the good old US of A, but Vivi always said 'I don't take orders, I give them'. That's not really what you would like to hear a soldier say to its commanding officer.

James's deep laugh carried through the phone, "It's just James, Mila, your family dear." This caused Mila to smile at this. The Philips family always had their arms open since day one when Vivienne brought her over for Thanksgiving and then for Christmas. "Brigadier General Philips is for the Army. Now the reason I ask is for the misses."

A light female voice could be heard in the background, "You know that's not true." Ellie, Vivi's mom was always there keeping him on his toes. "You want to see our girls." Ellie's airy laugh could be heard, causing not only James to laugh but Mila as well.

"You were saying Brigadier General." Mila teased over the phone, with a smile.

Clearing his, though, "Yes, right. Ellie and I would like the two of you to come for dinner tonight." Mila could hear a smile in his voice. "We're going to have a guest for dinner and would like to have our girls for dinner." Mila looked over to see that Vivienne was in range to track, "So what do you say?"

"Vivienne should be back soon." Mila paused, "She just stepped out for a bit."

There was silence on the other side; "She ok?" worry could be heard in James tone. "She's isn't in any trouble is she?" Vivienne's father questioned.

"No, no." Not right now, "She's just out looking at the Captain America exhibit." Mila lied, "You know how much she likes the guy."

"Milena," James deep voice called her name, "just make sure that Vivi and you don't get too deep into trouble, you hear me." Vivi's father ordered.

"Sir, yes sir." Mila said back, bring her right hand to her head saluting the older man through the phone. "We'll see you for dinner tonight. Six good?"

"Roger, we will see you soon." With that Mila and James disconnected the call.

"You better get home soon Vivi, dinner's riding on this." Mila spoke to the monitor. "Your father would kill me, bring me back, just to kill me all over again." Seeing Vivienne's heart and brain activity spiking once again.

The icy blond brought her right hand up making her hand turn to ice, clear as glass. Loki was known as a shape shifter, able to take any form that would aid him in his quest. Loki was the god of fire and was also a trickster, known for his silver tongue; brother of Thor. Mila was racking her brain on anything she knew of Loki from mythology. Loki becomes the harbinger of Ragnarok - whatever that is - the father of the three chaos monsters. With everything that has happened Loki's mischief and intellect was not to be underestimated; if he really is my father him telling me will only help him in the long run. And I'm not really into that. God can this day get any worse.

Mila looked at her shoes next to her feet, No, I just got those. Picking them up and lifting out the soul in each shoe, there was a tracking chip in her shoes. "Really, I love these shoes." A loud beep sounded for the little tracker the girls had by the phone, "Vivi's almost home, thank god." Taking the shoes into the kitchen, she tossed them into the garbage, turning around there was Vivienne, "Jesus can you not do that." Placing her still iced hand over her heart.

"Sorry about that." Vivienne gave a breathless laugh, her eyes glowing with life; this was something that Mila had not seen in a week.

"Are you?" Mila growled playfully, "Cause I don't think you are." De-icing her hand, she let it drop, "You ok?" she asked with concern looking her over.

Vivienne gave her a big smile, "Oh yeah, life is good." She made her way over to the 'L' shaped couch, "Why did you toss your runners? You just got them." Vivienne pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that." Mila snapped, raising her hands up in the air. Vivienne looked taken aback, this was not something Mila did. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just been a long day." She let out, with a deep sigh, "I just want all this to be over and done with." Looking over at the ruby redhead, "I just want everything to get back to the way it was you know." Mila taking a seat to the right of the older woman and placed her head on Vivienne's shoulder.

"Hey, I get it, Mila." Vivienne spoke with passion in her voice, "We all have our bad days, I'm here if you'd like to tell me about it." Bringing her arm around the icy blond woman.

"No, I handled it." Mila told Vivienne, "Oh yeah your dad called." This caused Vivienne to groan out loud, "And he said and I quote ' Ellie and I would like the two of you to come for dinner tonight. We're going to have a guest for dinner and would like to have our girls for dinner.' So dinner's at six."

"That's in two hours." Vivienne whined in protest.

Mila pulled away from the redhead, "And you need to shower. So go, and get ready." Mila stood up from the couch, walking to her room to the right of the apartment, "Oh, and if your dad asks you were at The Captain American Exhibit." She yelled not looked back as she opened her bedroom door.

"Really!? Come on!" Vivienne whined once more, before going over to the left side of the apartment entering her own room and taking a shower.

An hour later the girls were ready to go and with a blink for Vivienne they were out of the apartment and standing in front of a classic colonial house - two stories and white - making their way to the dark front door. Without knocking Vivienne opened the open, "Mom," she yelled out, " Dad where home."

"In here hun." Her dad yelled out from the kitchen

Both women made their way back to the kitchen, but something caused Vivi to stop short, "Vivi, what the..." the icy blond looked around the ruby redhead. Mila's mouth opened in shock, "OMFG." Was the only thing she could say as she stared at the guest in the Phillips kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

To see the World in a Gain of Sand

AN: Hey there everyone no I don't own anything Marvel, so far the only things I own are Vivienne, Rachel, Doctor Peteron, James, Ellie and any other charters you don't know. R&R. Thanks everyone.

AN: This will build up to Winter Solider.

PS: I would like to once again thank NicoleR85 for reviewing once again and I would like to thank Djuura for fallowing.

And I do hope that everyone likes this chapter thanks again R&R.

/

The deep green eyes almost stood out of Vivienne's head, as she took in the appearance of the blond with a muscular build that stood in her parent's kitchen. He was wearing a white shirt under his dark blue motorcycle jacket along with dark jeans; the man in question flashed her a heartwarming smile that reached his baby blue eyes, causing them to sparkle.

"Is that who I think it is Vivi?" a harsh whisper from the icy woman just behind her, causing the ruby redhead to hum in acknowledgment, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know." Were the only words that Vivienne could get out of her mouth, the gears moving in her head. The ruby redhead took a step into the kitchen, "Captain Rogers what a surprise seeing you here." Looking at her mom silently asking her why he was here, only getting a big smile from her mother as she was cooking, her father walking out of the butler's pantry sending him a glare.

"Ah, I see you already know our dear Peggy here." The tell greying Brigadier General spoke to the Captain as he stood looking back at the older man at the name 'Peggy' being said, "But I'll go over it again," giving his daughter a pointed look not caring for her glare, "This here is my daughter Vivienne Margaret Phillips," hearing her full name caused the young woman to cringe, "and this young woman," nodding at the icy blond woman, "is Milena Malikov." Looking at both girls knowing that they would back one another up if something were to go awry, "Mila, Peggy this here is Captain Steve Rogers."

"I need to..." Without finishing the ruby redhead all but ran out of the kitchen. Without looking at Brigadier General, the Captain followed her out.

Mila went to move but was stopped, "Mila." The voice of Vivienne's father stopped her in her tracks, "Why don't you help Ellie and I with dinner." He really wasn't asking more telling her to. "If there's WW II we'll be the first to know."

Looking over her shoulder seeing the front door close be hide the Captain, "Oh you have no idea how right you are." She whispered to herself, before turning around making her way over to the redheaded older women, "What do you need me to do?"

"Vivienne," the deep silvery voice of the baby blue eyed man called after her after he closed the front door, "Vivienne hold on." He made his way after the young woman seeing her stop dead in her tracks turning to look at him.

"There a reason you're here Capitan?" the ruby redhead asked, bringing her arms up and crossed them over her chest.

Taking a deep breath, his baby blue eyes looking into her deep green eyes, "Look this is going to sound very strange but..."

The bright ruby-red head cut him off, "Oh this is not strange at all Captain, plus I've seen stranger." With her arms still crossed she took a step forward, "You know I've seen all your films," with small smirk on her lips as she said that seeing him almost take a step back, "Dad had me watch every single one from the time I was five till I was sixteen." She let out a light laugh, "Till this very day anytime we have a family movie night it's always a Captain America feature when he gets to pick."

This caused the Captain to look down at his feet, before looking back up at the woman, "You know the whole time." His eyes darkening with narrowed eyes.

"At first I was thinking I was seeing things, then New York happened and I almost got killed by an alien in my own apartment." The woman narrowed her eyes in return, "Then I see you and your fellow avengers all over the TV and any other media."

The Captain's eyes softened hearing about the alien, "Are you ok?" he asked his Captain America voice coming though.

Vivienne let out a giggle, "Oh yeah I'm good Captain." The man in question looked at the woman with raised brows. This caused the woman stop, "What Nick never told you?" she questioned with one brow raised.

If the man wasn't in full Captain mode before, he was now, "Nick Fury?" the ruby redhead nodded her head, "Why didn't he tell me?" he all but demanded stepping closer to her. The next thing he knew she was gone, causing him wish that he had his shield.

"Over here." The light and airy voice called to Steve from be hide him, causing him to turn around. There standing on the roof was Vivienne, "By the look on your face, Nick never told you." She jumped down disappearing and reappearing right in front of him.

"How did you do that?" asked the Captain keeping his hands to his sides.

"In all honesty I have no idea." Vivienne told Steve, "Been doing that my entire life," looking deep into his eyes, "it's just been part of me." Giving him a small smile, "So Nick didn't send you here for us?" she questioned Steve.

Steve was taking back by the question, "What? No, I'm here to see...Gen," Steve stopped himself, " Brigadier General Philips." His baby blues softening seeing the guilt in her eyes, "Fury tried to recruit you and Mila." The pieces falling into place.

"He did try." Vivienne told him, "But Mila and I are working on something that needs our undivided attention." Bringing her right hand behind her back causing Steve to take a step back, "Relax it's not a gun," bring her hand out showing her phone, "Aunt Peg already did that." She said with a teasing smile.

The man seemed to freeze, "Aunt Peg?" he whispered to himself trying to come to terms with the thought.

Vivienne heard him even with his whispering, "I mean she's not really my Aunt, but she's Dad's godmother so she's family." Seeing Steve's shoulders drop the redhead took a step closer to him, "Fury never told you about the families." Seeing the super soldier shake his head caused the young woman to utter one word, "Shit." Bringing her hands to her red hair playing with the ends. That one word caused him to snap his head up to look at her, "Oh shit...sorry."

Seeing the look of innocence on her face caused him to let out a low laugh, "Why don't I believe that." He stated out loud to her causing her to smile ever so lightly. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." Bring his right hand out, "Steve Rogers." With a smile on his face.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Sir." Vivienne played along bring her right hand out, "Vivienne Phillips." The two of them made eye contact smiling at one and other. "So have you seen her yet?" the man let her hand drop, "I see." Looking back down at her phone unlocking it, "You know for Halloween for years, my Dad would have me going as Union Jack just so he could go as Captain America." Showing her phone to him, "Just don't tell him I showed you." She told him with a wink.

Taking the phone in his hand, on the screen was a young Vivienne about ten dressed as Union Jack but to him it was Peg. Next to Vivienne was a younger James Phillips dressed as him from WWII. "Aunt Peg was the one that made sure that everything was right on the both of us." Looking up at the young woman seeing her eyes twinkle at the merrier. "When you're ready let me know." Taking the phone back from the Captain, "Even a man as strong as you could still use some back up every once and a while." Vivienne teased the taller man.

"I would like that Vivienne." Sending her a sincere smile.

"Good, cause I will admit that I haven't seen her in a few months." Looking down at her feet. "So you staying for movie night after dinner?" looking back up at Steve looking through her long lashes.

"Oh I don't want to..." the Captain started to stay.

Vivienne cut in, "Oh you have to it's my turn to pick the movie, plus you're not imposing Captain." She said with a smile.

"Steve." The blond man said, "Call me Steve, I'm off the clock." With a light smile on his lips, "And if it's all right I would love to stay." Walking with Vivienne back to the house.

"Great!" Vivienne clapped her hands together, "Have you seen Saw yet?"

"Saw?" the super soldier questioned.

The woman stopped walking and looked into his baby blues, "Would you like to play a game?" she said trying to lower her voice, "No really?"

"No can't say that I have." The Captain told her.

"Oh, then you're in for a treat Steve." She moved opening the door, "I'm a big fan for scary movies and gore movies." The Captain took the door from her letting her enter first, "I hope you're okay with seeing a limb getting chopped off."

The Captain looked taken back by the question, "Limb chopped off?" he questioned closing the door.


End file.
